


A Gift For Ladybug

by CocoaFlower21



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladynoir is so adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 22:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10146392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaFlower21/pseuds/CocoaFlower21
Summary: Adrien has made something for Ladybug that he put all his heart and soul into. Will she like it? (First fanfic of 2017 :D )





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I just go into Miraculous Ladybug and I absolutely loved it! :)I finished the whole 1st season in 3 days and I can't wait for the 2nd season.
> 
> Anyways, Here's my first ML fanfic one shot. Enjoy!

 

 

 

"...And Done!" Adrien held up a necklace and smiled. He was working on it all week and he was proud of the heart and soul he put into making it.

"Hey, whatcha making there?" asked Plagg.

"Ah! Plagg, please don't do that!" Adrien scolded at him.

"That wouldn't happened to be a gift for your future wife, Ladybug? Wouldn't it?" Plagg teased. "Because it looks like a Ladybug"

Adrien blushed and chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck, "Okay you caught me, yes it's for my future wi- I mean Ladybug! I've been working on it all week. Do you think she'll like it?" Adrian gasped, "What if she doesn't ? What if she thinks it's stupid?! She might think it's pathetic!"

He covered his face and let his head fall on his desk.

"I think you're worrying too much" said Plagg, eating the last bite of the block of Cheddar. "I mean, I may not be able to tell the future but I personally think she'll love it"

"Really? You think so?"

"Yeah, then next thing you know, you'll buy a diamond ring for her and ask her to marry you" Plagg teased then laughed.

Adrien rolled his eyes, "Ha ha, very funny Plagg"

_Ladybug marry me? Ha! I wish that were true!_

"Hey how many kids are you gonna have? No let me guess! Umm, twins? Maybe triplets?"

Adrien's face turned as red as a apple, "Plagg!"

"Cat noir and ladybug sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Plagg chanted, laughing.

"That's it Plagg! No more cheese for you!" Adrien began to smirk, "Matter of fact, I'm gonna start giving you carrots and raw broccoli for you to eat from now on"

Plagg gasped in horror, "No No! Anything but those! Alright, I'll stop teasing you but please don't give me healthy snacks!" He begged.

"Okay, good!" Adrien looked at his gift another time, smiling and sighing, "I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees this"

* * *

_Later that night…._

Cat Noir waited on top of a building roof for Ladybug to arrive.

"I really hope she likes it"

"Hope I like what?" A girl's voice from behind him questioned.

Cat Noir turned around and hid the necklace behind his back. "Oh, hey M'lady! How's it going?" he let out a nervous chuckle.

"So what is it you wanted to call me for? Is it an emergency?"

He got down on his knees and took her hand.

"Umm, Cat Noir what are you doing?" Ladybug asked, confused and slightly blushing.

_Oh no! He's gonna ask to marry me! What do I do?! What do I do?!_

He placed the necklace in her hand, "For you, my lady"

Ladybug gasped, "Oh Cat Noir! It's… it's… I don't know what to say!"

Cat Noir frowned, "You don't like it, do you? I knew it"

"No, I LOVE it! It's beautiful! Thank you so much!"

Cat's eyes widened, "Wait, You do? That's wonderful!"

"Yes! Awww it's even shaped like a Ladybug"

He saw that her smile lit up like the moonlight beam, he was relieved that she didn't hate it.

"You're welcome M'lady," He put began to put the necklace on her, "I actually made it myself. I've worked on it for a week just for you, for being the best partner a cat could have, and you totally deserve it"

"Awww that's so sweet, I really appreciate. Phew! For a second there I thought you were gonna ask me to marry you" Ladybug giggled.

"What? For real?!" Cat Noir began to laugh. "Okay, maybe I should have come off a different way but at least you know how much I…. Umm…"

Ladybug raised an eyebrow, "You what?"

"Hoooow….. much I appreciate as a team member?" Cat Noir chuckled, "Well, I'm glad you like it and I really gotta go before I transform back, see ya!"

With that, Cat Noir left the roof building, leaving Ladybug behind with a smile. She looked at the ladybug necklace, the small red rubies on it glistened at the beam from the moon shined on it.

"Yeah, see ya"

* * *

After Adrien came home, he ran up to his room and began to jump up and down on the bed happily like a 5 year old.

"Well, Did she like it-"

"SHE LOVED IT! WOO HOO!" Adrien let out a goofy loud laugh. "Plagg, you were right!"

"See? You should listen to me more, I told you she'd love it"

Adrien fell on his back on the bed, his arms behind his head with a smile, sighing.

"Sooo are you gonna ask her out?"

"Maybe one day, right now…" Adrien began to yawn, "I just wanna go to sleep and dream about the love of my life… and our honeymoon….. and…. 4 kids"

Adrien had drifted off into a deep sleep, hoping to meet his love in dream land.


End file.
